Rwby: Jaune Arc of the Blackstone Legion
by Getwrecked0315
Summary: What happens when Jaune decides that Pyrrhas training isn't enough and seeks the help of a friend.
1. The start: REDO

**Another fic were Jaune gets stronger.I don't own For Honor or RWBY . And sorry if it's bad . Also I just recently beat For Honor and I feel good about it . I wasn't alone however had a friend help me . anyway soon Jaune will give Crocea Mors back to his family because he is not good with it so he will become one of the three knight heroes ,who would you rather have him as .**

 **A: Warden**

 **B: Conqueror**

 **C: Lawbringer**

 **Tell me in the comments alright. And yes this is another Jaune x oc story, the reason is because I like ocs.and I'm trying something different for character dialogue.**

Jaune was tired of being weak, granted Pyrrhas training was helping but it wasn't enough. He needed someone else's help, someone strong.

But who would do it, Nora was out of the question she is to hyper to be teacher, Yang is too angered about people touching her hair and he doesn't want to accidentally do that during training so Hell no. He highly doubts Weiss will help him at all after all those attempts to get her on date. And everyone else he knows was a bad idea in some way.

But there is one person he knows who can help him, her name was Andrea Lycaon, she is a wolf faunas with brown hair that goes to her back,and brown colored eyes.

When fighting she had some armor that makes her look like a demon she also uses a regular sword but her skill is near unmatched only being beat by Pyrrha so far but that was partly because of Pyrrhas semblance, okay completely because of her semblance.

Jaune: Alright got to find her.

 **(Time skip)**

Right now he has been walking around for a good while and still hasn't found Andrea.

"Where is she-"

"AGHH!"

Just then he bumped into something and fell down and when he landed he felt two soft and large orbs on his face, now Jaune may be dense as hell but he isn't that anime protagonist that doesn't have any idea what the hell is going on he knows exactly what the orbs were so he got up immediately.

He looked down to see Andrea looking up at him with a calm look he then held out his hand to help pick her up and she accepted it.

"Sorry Andrea."

"It's alright it's not like you meant to."

"Anyway I was looking for you."

This got Andreas attention.

"Really?"

Jaune nodded.

"What for?"

I need you too train me.

Andrea was surprised by his request mainly because Pyrrha has been training him so why would he ask her.

"I thought Pyrrha was doing that."

"She has but it's hasn't been enough."

"Alright but why me."

Jaune: You know if it weren't for Pyrrhas semblance you'd beat her all the time right?

"My my, are you complimenting me Jaune~?"

Jaune put his hand behind his head.

"S-sorta."

Andrea thought about his question for a few moments and decided .

"Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you, good thing I didn't have to sound like that one guy who uses some big speech in order for someone to say yes."

"Meet me in one of the training rooms first thing tomorrow.

"Alright."

"Good, also Jaune about what happened earlier."

She leaned up to his ear.

"How did my breasts feel?"

Jaune instantly was a blushing mess .

Andrea smiled and walked away.

Jaune then gulped.

"That went swell."

 **Alright sorry if it was slightly perverted I wanted to make it interesting also if it wasn't obvious Andrea is Appolyon's descendent and has her armor and weapons.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so so I'm pretty sure Warden won. Also guys whose your favorite knight character?

Author's POV

Right now in Team JNPR's dorm the blonde knight was finally waking up.

He was giving off some groggily mumbles until his vision cleared up. He then remembered something that was lingering in his mind since yesterday.

"Andrea's Training."

He then got off his bed and stood up but before anything else he heard some groaning. He looked in the direction of the disturbance and saw Nora moving around in her bed asleep. And she then started to mumble something.

"Mmm pancakes."

Jaune then sighed and went to his bed grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the following.

"I'm going to go training room #16 with Andrea. She and I, may see you at lunch. We won't be at breakfast because she already got something for the both of us."

He put the note on his bed and then walked silently to the door and went outside into the hallway.

Jaune then started walking to his locker. And then he would go to the training room Andrea instructed him to go to.

( Back With Team JNPR )

Whilst Jaune was doing his own thing, Team JNPR was just waking up.

Well Nora was already up she just decided to be the team's alarm.

"WAKE UP!!!!!"

The ginger roared with all of her might.

The ninja and Spartan of the Team then slowly got up with agitated looks.

"Nora!"

"Yes Ren." The bubbly ginger responded.

"When will you ever stop that?"

"Nope!"

The redhead of the team then decided to finally speak.

"Umm Guys?"

"Yes Pyrrha?" The other two within the room said In unison.

"Where's Jaune?"

Ren Nora then turned their attention to the empty bed belonging to Jaune Arc.

Nora let a out a scared gasp and ran up to the vacant bed.

"JAUNE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Ren put his hand on Nora's shoulder.

"Calm down Nora."

Ren then looked to the note Jaune had left. He picked up the note and skimmed through the letters for answers.

"Oh."

"What does it say Ren?" Pyrrha asked with visible concern.

"Well. He wasn't kidnapped that's for sure."

Pyrrha then let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." She thought and smiled.

"Well where is he then?"

"He's just going to the training room with Andrea. He won't be eating breakfast with us since Andrea already has something for the both of them."

Pyrrha didn't speak she just stood silent giving off a dangerous aura. Eventually she had enough silence and decided to speak.

"What was that Ren? I think I heard that Jaune was gonna be alone with Andrea in the training room."

Ren stood silent in fear. thinking about what to say next all the while Nora was standing behind him.

"You did."

"Which training room exactly?"

"#16!!!"

"Thanks Ren."

Pyrrha then walked out not bothering to change out of her pajamas.

"R-Ren. I'm scared."

"M-M-Me to."

( Back With Jaune )

Now back with the blonde oblivious knight who had finally retrieved his equipment. He was now right outside the door to the training room he was requested to.

Jaune breathed in and breathed out.

"Ok just act cool. Just listen to what everything she says and you'll be a Great Huntsman!"

He then opened the training room door and walked in and what Jaune saw was a sight to behold for most men.

It was Andrea half naked getting dressed.

Jaune stood still staring at her curvy body and since she was looking the other way, she didn't notice him.

He then shook his head and looked at the ground.

"I shouldn't be staring."

Jaune then gave a cough to gain her attention.

She then looked in his direction to see him still blushing.

"Oh hey Jaune I'm glad you're finally here."

"Thanks but why are you getting dressed in here instead of your dorm?"

"I was too lazy to do it there."

"Well I'll just keep staring at the floor. Till you get done."

"Hmm"

He then heard Andrea walking towards him right before he felt her lift up his head with her hand. Purposely making him look at her body.

"Why look at the ground when you could look at me?"

Her voice was very seductive and alluring.

Jaune could barely speak for a few seconds before coming up with something to say.

"I-It's indecent!"

"Do you really care about indecency? Or are you just trying to look like a gentleman to impress me?"

"I-"

Before he could continue Andrea laughed.

"You are too much fun to tease Jaune!"

"H-Hey!"

"Don't worry I'll get dressed."

She then went to her clothes to get dressed and did so just that.

"Let's eat before we train Jaune."

"Ok."

Andrea sat down and Jaune followed suit Andrea then grabbed what appeared to be a snack box from a bakery. And opened it. Revealing some muffins.

Andrea then grabbed one of the muffins and handed it to Jaune.

Jaune then grabbed the muffin and took a bite out of it.

"Mmmmm. Andrea these are delicious! Where did you get these?!"

Andrea then giggled.

"These are special muffins from one the best bakers in all of Ashfeld my home. She taught me how to bake these and I can see that I did a great job."

"That's an understatement! These are delicious!"

He then chowed down the rest of the muffin and his face was covered in crumbs.

Andrea gave him a napkin. And he accepted while wiping his face.

After eating the rest of the delicious delights Jaune and Andrea then decided to get the former's training started.

So Andrea went and grabbed her Armor and started getting it on when that was done she grabbed her sword and went into the training ring.

Jaune took a good look at her in her Armor. She was pretty intimidating in it. it had a cape and it looks like it's seen it's fair share of battles. And It was decorated with some orange and black paint.

"So where did you get that armor?"

Andrea Answered as soon as he asked.

"It's been in my family for a while. it was from my ancestor who called herself Apollyon."

"Well it's cool."

"Why thank you Jaune."

"No problem."

Jaune then unsheathed his sword and deployed his shield.

"Now Jaune get into a stance."

Jaune complied and got into the best he could.

"That stance is decent but not perfect. Now try to land an attack on me."

Jaune complied and charged towards the armored maiden giving a battle cry.

Andrea grabbed the blade and handle of her sword and blocked the attack and then kicked Jaune away.

"Try Harder!"

Jaune then went for another attack only for Andrea to sweep his legs, however the blonde ended up falling on onto Andrea at full force.

"Not again." Jaune thought.

He then used his arms to push himself off of Andrea to look her in the eyes.

"Does that count?"

"I don't think so."

They then both started to laugh but stopped when they heard a rifle cock.

They looked towards the direction of the gun sound to the champion of Mistral herself with a dangerous look and her weapon in hand.

"Jaune? Why are you on top of Andrea like that? And why are you two alone in here?"

Jaune then gulped and got off of Andrea in an instant and helped her up.

"Hey Pyrrha hows your morning?"

"You didn't answer my question Jaune."

"Uhhhhhh. Well Pyrrha."

Alright I'm finally done with the first chapter. Tell me what you thought and let me know if there are any spelling errors.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok last time we were on Pyrrha was pissed. So let's see what happens. Remember to tell me about any spelling errors you see. Also some criticism would be appreciated.**

( Author's POV )

Things were not looking good for Jaune Arc here. Pyrrha was pissed and she wanted some answers from Jaune.

Jaune and Andrea both got off the ground and stood up. With Jaune deciding to speak.

"W-Well you see P-Pyrrha. Andrea and I were-"

All of a sudden Andrea put her hand on his mouth silencing him. She then took her helmet off and looked at Pyrrha.

"Let me explain. Pyrrha, Yesterday Jaune came up to me asking for some extra training lessons. Telling me he wasn't strong enough. And while doing some training he tripped on me. And Pyrrha, I know what you were thinking, but we weren't having sex, if we were we wouldn't be wearing armor."

Pyrrha blushed a tad bit due to what she said but shook her head remembering the other words she had said and looked at Jaune.

"Jaune?"

"Yes Pyr?"

"Why didn't you tell me you needed more training? Did you not like my training?"

Jaune shook his head immediately.

"No Pyrrha it's just that I thought you helped me enough so I had asked Andrea for help instead. And plus she's pretty skilled like you and having two skilled teachers is better than just one."

Jaune said with confidence but some nervousness spread in there. Soon after his words were spoken Andrea decided to speak.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions without evidence Pyrrha. However Jaune. You should have told her that you were going to go train with m. You need to trust your friends and talk to them about things."

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each over.

" Jaune I'm sorry for accusing you of that."

"No no it's okay I should have told you guys like she said."

"Anyway me and Jaune need to continue his training. And I believe you need to get dressed into your actual clothes instead of pajamas."

Pyrrha looked at the clothing she was wearing and gave a slight chuckle.

"It would seem your correct Andrea, I'll be on my way now. I'll see you later Jaune.

"Alright Pyrrha see you at lunch."

And with that. She walked off.

Jaune then looked toward Andrea who had her helmet back on. And he had to admit she looked badass.

"Shall we continue your training Jaune. Or are you going to continue to gawk at my Armor.

She said with her helmet making her voice different in a dangerous but attractive sounding way.

Jaune shook his head and looked back at Andrea.

"The first one and sorry about her."

"It's alright. My teammates have done equally embarrassing things."

She then readied her sword whilst Jaune did the same.

"Now Let's continue."

Jaune readied his weapon's and then charged at Andrea with a battle cry.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh"

( 1 week later )

The sound of multiple metals hitting the ground could be heard within the training room.

"You've gotten better Jaune."

"Thanks."

Within the training room Jaune was on the floor with more to his attire then usual.

He had dawned a set of chain mail armor which Andrea had gotten him to make sure he could reduce the damage he would take from enemies with blades.

His gloves were now replaced by metal and leather gauntlets that had fit his armors color scheme.

His shoes were replaced by some boots with some metal on both of them.

And he had a leather cap on which held only a tiny bit of metal.

Andrea's outfit had not changed and was exactly the same.

"What do you think I should change Andrea?"

"Hmm."

Andrea thought about it for a couple of seconds and decided her answer.

"Your weapon."

"Really?"

"Yes. From what I've noticed, you always seem to defend with your sword then you do with your actual shield. And when you lose your shield you seem to be better at both defense and offense. But I'd also advise getting a better weapon the one you have does not fit the fighting that you attempt to use."

"Oh. Well ok then. But umm where do I get a better weapon."

"I'll get you one."

"Andrea you don't need to do that."

"Nonsense. I'm the one who suggested you get a different weapon. So I'll get you one."

"But you've already spent some money on me just for this extra armor."

"Money isn't a problem. You know how I'm from ashfeld?"

"Yes it's one of the few places to still have an actual monarchy."

"Well my father is a lord there so I have a more then great amount of money to spend."

"WAIT. Your a LORD'S DAUGHTER?!"

Andrea tensed a bit since he yelled.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"N-No it's just that you never told anyone so it's surprising."

"Well my ancestor Apollyon. Was a technical lord of Ashfeld with her Legion So when she died The leadership went to her son. And the cycle repeats and then there's me. Anyway a new weapon can't be that expensive can it?"

"I suppose not."

"Good I'll see you at one of the local arms shop in Vale then."

"Which one?

Jaune questioned.

Andrea gave a quick response.

"I can't remember its name but I do now it's slogan is. "A armed society is a polite society."

After a few seconds of silence to remember the slogan Jaune remembered.

"Oh I now what you're talking about now. "Public Arms." Right?"

"Yep that's the one. Anyway I'll see you in an There in a hour Jaune. Since I promised my team that I'd run the track field with them."

"Ok Andrea see you there."

And with that she had left the room. Leaving Jaune alone.

Jaune decided to leave the training room and go to his dorm and play on his scroll.

 **Ok I'm finally done. I'm sorry I haven't been updating much. School is annoying**

 **Anyway tell me if you see any problems. Criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
